1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a catalyst regeneration processing apparatus to perform a regeneration process of a NOx catalyst that is disposed in an exhaust passage of an internal-combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-256951 describes an example of a catalyst regeneration processing apparatus that executes a regeneration process of a NOx catalyst. The apparatus decides whether to execute the regeneration process, based on two deteriorations of the NOx catalyst, that is, a deterioration by sulfur poisoning and a deterioration by heat.